Cold Feet and Cuddlehumping
by RoarPuckzilla
Summary: Kurt wakes up with his boyfriend spooning him from behind. Just some sweet, silly, stupid fluffy Kurtofsky sex.


**Author note:** Written for a prompt at the glee kink meme. I hope you enjoy! Nothing too steamy; just silly, fluffy, happy Kurtofsky cuddlehumping. Reviews are loved!

* * *

><p>Warmth. That was nice. Kurt was always cold this time of year, no matter how many blankets he shoved over his bed or faux-fur-lined coats and fashionable scarfs he bundled himself up in. Normally Kurt was fine if he snuggled up in his extra thick pyjamas at home with the heat on high, but when he stayed over at Dave's, he often found himself freezing up somewhere in the middle of the night, only to beg his boyfriend to come and thaw him out.<p>

As it so happened, since Dave's grandfather was away for the week and had offered for Kurt to come over when he wished (his grandfather was far more open-minded, one of the reasons why Dave moved in with him instead of staying with his parents once he came out) Kurt had packed up his things to head over to David's for the night.

At first, it seemed just fine, but Kurt soon discovered that having a spare room on the edge of the house made things pretty chilly at times. Most of the time. Aka, most of the night.

Kurt spent it shivering until Dave sighed, tugged him up off the floor and into his bed, warming him up with a cuddle. The countertenor took refuge in those arms and promptly shoved his freezing feet between his legs, making his larger boyfriend yelp comically. Warm and toasty after a few minutes of embracing, he'd fallen asleep quite happily.

Which led him quite nicely to his current situation.

Kurt woke up facing the door, his back pressed against a solid mass of man, who's thick, tree-like arms were wrapped loosely around his waist. It was almost sweet, until he realized something hard and hot was pressing up against his toned backside, rocking and rubbing almost unconsciously. Kurt squirmed against it just a little to tease, but his boyfriend only made a sleepy, burbling sound followed by a little snore into his hair.

Oh.

Well. That wouldn't do. No way was he letting Dave sleep through this opportunity for getting down and dirty.

Huffing slightly, Kurt wriggled over and nudged his boyfriend sharply in the stomach. When he only grunted and shoved his hips forwards a little more, right against his plump cheek, he rolled fully over and gave him a little shake, followed by a long, wet lick up his cheek.

"Fugfhjjuhq!" Dave grunted unintelligibly, jolting awake. Making a face, he scrubbed at his cheek and pouted at him. "Ew. Kurt, did you just _lick_ me?"

"Yes. Yes I did. You were drooling and I wanted you to wake up."

Dave groaned a little and glanced at the alarm clock blearily. "It's only quarter to eight!" he complained in that whining, little-boy voice he always seemed to get when he wanted something.

"I'm sure I can wake you up," Kurt pointed out with a little grin, grinding his hips against Dave's in a little circle to prove his point. Dave gave another little grunt, this time caught by surprise, and grinned.

"Oh. Okay then."

"Good! Now budge your arms. I want to cuddle."

Dave opened them obediently and they both wriggled around until their arms were comfortably placed around one another without awkwardly getting in the way. They headbutted once or twice in their attempt and Kurt muffled his laugh, pressing a kiss to the skin when Dave pouted at him to make it feel better.

Once they were both comfortably curled up with one another, Kurt decided to get straight back to business and pressed his hips up against his boyfriend's, grinding their morning woods together with a little moan. Dave responded immediately and they began to rock lazily against each other, moving their mouths together to make out. It was comfortable and warm and cuddly and Kurt felt his heart melt a little at the surprising tenderness of it all. At least, that was how it was right up until Dave suddenly wriggled his hand higher and prodded his armpit tauntingly.

Kurt let out a little bubble of laughter, squirming against him in the most wonderful way before smacking him playfully on the arm and prodding under his ribcage in retort. Dave let out a snort and doubled up a little, biting back his laugh. The two of them began to writhe and attack each other with all their might, snorting and sniggering and squealing delightedly until Dave had Kurt pinned on the bed, hands above his head with one hand, grinning down at him as Kurt thrashed under him, trying desperately to get away from the free hand which was now attacking his left armpit.

"I surrender – I surrender!" he finally yelped, left in a little giggly mess under Dave, who finally decided to be merciful. Kurt huffed up at the larger male and tried to blow some of his – now thoroughly messy – hair out of his eyes, whilst trying to glare upwards. It only made him look rather comical and Dave chuckled before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, which meant shifting his hips closer and rocking against him once more. Kurt let out a little breathy sound and remembered why he loved his boyfriend so much and what exactly they were doing prior to their little tickle-fight.

Dave began to rut up against him, groaning into his ear, one hand still holding Kurt's but now releasing the other so it could wrap around his shoulders. Kurt moved his neck to one side, allowing Dave to press kisses to the skin. The boy began to make little eating gestures, accompanied by that ridiculous 'nom nom' sound effect that left Kurt sniggering even as he shook his head at the silliness of it all.

A breathy moan left his lips once more when he felt the ghost of breath against his earlobe, hips jolting up when teeth nipped and teased the flesh. Maybe they could get down to the good stuff now... Oh, wait, no.

"Blehhh!" Dave taunted, shoving his tongue right into his ear.

Kurt let out another loud squeal and arched up, struggling against his grip with another little bubble of laughter.

"David! Ew! You disgusting, smelly, horrible boy!" he complained, rubbing at his ear with a disgusted look on his face. The smile kind of ruined the effect, however. Kurt smacked his boyfriend sharply on the shoulder and the boy didn't even budge one inch, merely hovering above him with a smug smile on his face. He responded – gently of course – with a smack of his own and soon the two were involved in such a silly, over-the-top, fake slap fight that left them both in a giggly heap all over again.

"Sorry," Dave said with a smile that showed he wasn't sorry in the slightest. "I'll be good."

"No you won't, you big bumhead," Kurt huffed. Dave kissed him and he instantly responded, his resolve melting.

"Oh, I'm a bumhead am I? That must be why you love staring at my face so much," Dave teased with another wicked little smile. Kurt couldn't stop his laugh and Dave kissed him again, this time properly, with a little more tongue.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you," he murmured, this time pressing real kisses to his neck and stroking his free hand up his stomach to lift his shirt. Kurt moaned a little and spread his thighs willingly.

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." Dave shoved his shirt up to his shoulders and instantly began licking and sucking at one of his pale pink nipples, making Kurt squirm and whine delightedly. His head rolled back against the pillow as Dave teased and taunted the hardening flesh, leaving him breathless. He gave the second one the same treatment, not wanting to leave it out, and began pressing kisses down his ribcage to his stomach. His hands, which had freed themselves from the places they had previously been twined into, grasped his pyjama pants and he lifted his head to grin up at him.

Kurt looked back down with a flushed face, his hands gripping the headboard as Dave took a deep breath. He expected his boyfriend to be preparing for what he was about to do. Instead, Dave sucked in his air, shoved his mouth over his stomach and blew a loud, wet raspberry on his flat stomach.

Kurt shrieked indignantly and fell into a little pile of breathless laughter, even as Dave tugged down his pants and pressed his lips to the tip of his aching cock.

The countertenor merely smiled and let out a little moan, his hand gripping his hair as his head rolled up towards the ceiling. He'd just have to accept that he and his boyfriend would always be a silly, giggly mess of cold feet and cuddlehumping.


End file.
